


Pop Goes The Shadow

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Follow-up to my fic Tangerine, Ghost Marin! Mentioned!, He's a little bit of a dumb baby tbh, I have no idea how to tag, I love him, I read a fic where Shadow called Four Rainbow and I loved it, Isn't that obvious?, Ravio is mentioned, Red more or less wants to see Vio beat the crap out of Shadow, Shadow appears out of no where, Shadow is just a baby, Somewhat Ravioli, Somewhat Vidow, They get spooked, This will probably have a second part, Vio is just done, Yes Shadow has nicknames for the Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: “There’s a dark behind you,” Warriors growled, Shadow again taking another look behind himself to get a load of the idiot who decided to drop in on a group of nine, well-armed heroes of courage.Wait….
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Pop Goes The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH! I AM BACK!!  
> This is a follow up of my fic, Tangerine, which features Ghost Marin and Shadow. (The tags read 'Somewhat Ravioli' and 'Somewhat Vidow' because Legend and Ravio are husbands, and Shadow and Vio are together)  
> Anyway, enjoy this. Please don't hurt me.

He knew this day was coming, but he didn’t expect it to be so  _ soon. _ When he told that ghost Marin that his magic was getting stronger, he fully expected it to take another month, not less than a week. Even then there would only be a  _ slight _ possibility that he could actually transfer into the solid world  _ in the whole glorious light.  _ That being said, he didn't know if the light would burn him, and if the light didn’t harm him, who was to say that Rainbow’s new teammates wouldn’t run him through with a sword once they saw a potential enemy? He had heard about their leader and healer’s ‘shadow’ versions. How would they react to him?

Not very well he found out.

The day started off like any other, the group migrating through a forest that had yet to be claimed. They had just left Legend’s Hyrule, the pink haired hero casting glances all around at his surroundings. Marin floated close by, resting a hand on his shoulder. Whether he noticed her or not, Shadow couldn’t tell, but he did notice the shiver that ran down the Veteran’s spine. That seemed to cool his nerves, at least just by a little.

He raised a hand to shield the sun out of face, hissing when the light passed through his fingers. He closed his eyes instead, wishing the sun would just hide behind a cloud or  _ something _ so he could see again. No, it didn’t hurt, but the light was annoying and-

He almost crashed into Rainbow’s back, blinking his ruby eyes open in confusion at the sudden stop. The entire group had eyes on him, Marin’s ghost eyes wide in surprise.  _ Odd,  _ Shadow thought, _ I wonder what they’re looking at.  _ He turned to look behind him to see if there was a monster of some sort, he had to think that with all the looks he was getting. He had yet to realize that they could see him,  _ actually see him in the flesh. _ He saw nothing, turning back with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s so interesting?” He spoke, not fully expecting to get an answer. He was so used to not being seen, so used to being ignored, he questioned Rainbow’s baffled, shocked look. The rest of the group, however, got over their shock quietly and pulled out their swords, ready to fight. 

Rainbow heard the blades slide from their sheathes, turning and waving his hands wildly, blocking Shadow from the other heroes’ views. “He’s good! He’s good! Put down your weapons, please, I can explain!”

“There’s a dark behind you,” Warriors growled, Shadow again taking another look behind himself to get a load of the idiot who decided to drop in on a group of nine, well-armed heroes of courage. 

_ Wait…. _

Shadow whipped his head back towards the group, ruby eyes wide. He reached out and grabbed Rainbow’s shoulder, squeezing it ever so gently. That was all the assurance he needed to wrap his arms around his hero’s middle and hug him tight. Rainbow hesitated before reaching behind him and patting his head, moving so could hug Shadow chest to chest. 

“You’re an idiot,” His hero whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Rainbow.” 

Time waited until the two had separated before asking, “I’m guessing you two know each other.”

“Yeah,” Four took Shadow’s hand, giving it a squeeze as he spoke. “This is Shadow. He’s from my Hyrule, obviously. He’s supposed to be dead.” He cut him a glare at that.

“Hey, what can I say? Magic.” Shadow rolled his eyes when Four’s multicolored eyes narrowed at him. “No, I didn’t make some deal with an extremely evil character to get my powers back in return for me to destroy you guys! I’ve changed!”

As if the timing wasn’t perfect enough, a portal opened behind Shadow and sucked him inside, closing before anyone could bat an eye. 

The perfect day to make a deal with the devil himself.

~~~~

Shadow snapped his eyes open at the sound of a branch behind him breaking under the weight of a great force. There, right in front of him, was who he guessed was the one that brought him here, a dark version of Link. Dark hero’s tunic, dark pants, white hair with gray skin and blood red eyes. The most basic a villain could look.

He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. “The Hero of Four Swords’ shadow, nice of you to finally join us.”

“Us? Buddy, I think you’re all alone.”

The dark- Shadow was just gonna name him Dark Link- laughed. Honestly, he didn’t even think it was funny. “We are never alone, friend. We are only a singular drop in an ocean of darkness. Couldn’t you feel it as your power grew from inside your capture’s shadow? The others call you a traitor, but I see your true potential.”

“Oh,” Shadow’s blood turned icy. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I want to make a deal with you, friend.”?”

“Now I have a deal to strike with you, friend-”

~~~

Three questions were top on his list when Dark (Dink) allowed a portal to drop him off in the same forest; number one, what was a blood moon? Dark said they would attack the heroes at the blood moon, to just act natural until then, but he still didn’t understand what a blood moon was. Number two, why did the sun have to be so bright? Number three, why did he hear Red-

An entire forcing running at top speed crashed into him, short but strong arms hugging him tight. Shadow looked down to see a head of blond-ginger fluff, the shortest of his heroes finding him. “Hi, Red-”

“Why did you scare us like that?!” Red picked his head up from his chest, fiery amber eyes making Shadow just a little bit scared- “You almost gave Vio a heart attack when you disappeared. Chose a perfectly good time to go back on your whole statement about ‘not being evil’-”

“Wait, Vi’s okay?”

Red huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Vi’s fine. He’s out looking for you with Green and Wild. I was scouting ahead with-”

“RED!” Blue yelled, storming in on them. “You can’t just run off like that! You’ll end up getting-” He stopped when he saw Shadow, Legend jogging up to join them.

Shadow gave him a weary smile. “Hi Blue.”

Blue stared at him for a matter of five seconds before marching over to him and giving the shade and wrapping him in a death hug. Shadow patted his back, Red not giving him mercy this time. “Okay, okay, I won’t disappear like that again, just get off me you big goof-”

“No, I will squeeze you to death,” As if he thought the hug couldn’t get tighter, it was as if Blue was testing with all his strength in his arms if Shadow had any bones. He did, in fact, have bones and he was sure they would have broken if it weren't for Red’s laughter.

“Okay, Blue, I think you’ve crushed him well enough!” Legend shook his head at the smaller heroes, Blue finally releasing Shadow. Shadow dramatically gasped for breath as Blue huffed at his acting. 

“Be glad I didn’t go ahead and put ya out of your misery,” The hero in blue gruffed. “Vio was not happy.”

He cursed softly. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Legend chimed in with a smirk. “That purple one was livid.”

“He’s the whole reason we split in the first place.” Red chirped. “He is… not at all excited about having to spill all out secrets, but if we had did what I had said to do the first time around-“

“And we took a vote,” Blue cut him off. “And you lost. No one wants to be that open, fairy.”

The smaller hero in red stuck his tongue out at him, Legend snorting. “We need to head back. Anyone have anyway to tell them we found Mr. Spooky?”

“Yeah,” Both fourths of Four grabbed the hilts of their swords, Blue’s grip tighter than Red’s. Shadow watched as the gem, sapphire for Blue and ruby for Red, on the swords pulsed light for less than two seconds each, Red’s message a lot longer than Blue’s from the amount of light the red Four Sword gave off.

“A message system in a sword,” Legend nodded approvingly. “Let me guess, the other two will get the message from the light of their swords?”

“Smart,” Red winked playfully. “But it also gives a soft pulse against the wrist so you can actually count how many lights there were. It’s a system we’ve been working in for a while now, a pattern of light flickers and buzzes that spell out a message that only we four know.”

Blue sighed through his nose. “Let’s get back to the others now. You can spill our secrets later.”

“Can I really?”

“No.”

~~~

They got to the camp before Vio’s group got back. That left plenty of time for Shadow to receive odd looks and quiet encouragement from Red to not disappear, lest he make Vi more mad then he already was. The only one who would look at him with complete trust (other than Fairy and Firefly) was Legend. Something told him Red had already slipped up and spilled a little secret that he wasn’t supposed to, maybe why Vio was so scared of him disappearing again-

“Vi! Green!” Red raced off, Shadow having to look over his back to see their entrance. Green and Vio stood almost at exact height, the hero in purple only an inch taller. They all were around the same height, Four’s height a median of their combined shortness. Red was the shortest, Blue the tallest, and where Shadow could shapeshift to tower over all of them, he chose only to be half an inch shorter than Green.

He could feel himself shrink under Vio’s withering gaze. Bookworm didn’t come to speak with him, confirming that he was in for it. With a sigh, Shadow rose from his spot on the ground and jogged over to where Vio was.

“Hey, Vi, look, I’m sorry I disappeared like that,” Vio turned away from him, arms crossed. The shade huffed. “It wasn’t my fault! Honestly! Do you really think I would leave you like that? I’m sorry I freaked you out. Really.”

“Then grovel at my feet, peasant.”

He didn’t even bat an eye; instead, he kneeled down and put his forehead on the ground, apologizing all over again. Sure, he knew he was getting odd looks, but Shadow wasn’t worried about them. This was for his Vi and his Vi only.

Finally, Vio said, “Okay, okay, apology accepted, get up on. You look like a fool.”

“That’s why you love me.” He hoped up, grinning wide at his hero. “So I’m good now?”

Vio hesitated before saying, “Not quite…. They still don’t trust you. I don’t even think they trust us now either after the stunt I pulled.”

“Well, we’ll make the best of it,” Shadow gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Vio could argue. “I’ve missed that handsome face, Vi.”

“You-“

“Alright everyone, time to talk!” Time called out, Warriors, Twilight, and Legend already in a mini-circle around him. He counted heads as they came, Shadow not knowing if he counted each color boy individually or as one-fourth of the whole Rainbow. “Now, I know we have some arguments about our new guest-“

“How do we know he won’t turn on us?” Hyrule asked, giving Shadow a sheepish look afterwards. “Sorry, it’s just….”

“I completely understand.” Shadow shrugged. “I wouldn’t trust me, either.”

“I think we should let him stay,” Legend stated, Shadow still curious but happy about the Hero of Legend’s approval of him. 

“Why?”

“Because if I remember correctly,” Legend snapped, shooting a glare at the Hero of the Wild. “You were the one who almost killed Ravio the first time you met.”

“He looked like a Dark, what was I supposed to do?!”

“What dark has green eyes?!”

“Pup,” Twilight warned, Wild turning to gape at him. The two had a silent argument that Twilight one.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Legend, I’m sorry I almost killed your husband.”

Legend only huffed at him. “Besides, we could use someone like Shadow. If half the things Red claims are true, then I say whatever monster behind these portals is as good as dead.”

“And what else did Red say?” Vio shot a glare at his teammate in red.

“Only the best of the sole holder of the brain cell.” That was enough to let Shadow know that Red had flat out outed him and Vio both. Amazing. You leave the chatterbox alone for one second….

“Okay, I can explain-”

“No need,” Legend smiled, Marin blinking rapidly. Huh. He didn’t think he’d see the day when he’d smile. “I’m the same way. Next time we get to my Hyrule, you’ll have to meet Ravi. Something tells me you two will hit it off pretty nicely.”

Vio sighed in relief, placing a hand on his chest. Red snorted gently and leaned over to whisper something in his ear, Vio in return giving him a baffled look and his cheeks turned red. “You hush.” He turned to Shadow, pupils dilating. It was enough to make him snort inwardly, the purple-hero letting him regain himself before asking, “Where’d you go?”

“Uhhhhhhmmm, actually,” Shadow’s hand found the back of his own neck, deep in thought. The twitch of his hat scared him out of it. “I-I don’t remember, sorry. Come back to me?”

Green gave Time a sideways look, the two sharing eye contact before Time nodded. “Alright then, Shadow here stays with us-”

“Until we get to our Hyrule,” Vio cut him off. “And we’ll be dropping him off there.”

“What?! Vi!”

“I don’t want to hear it. It's for your own good. You always find ways to get yourself in trouble and I don’t want to see you get hurt, case closed.” Shadow pouted, but Vio had made up his mind. 

Warriors coughed into his fist. “Now that the couple is done fighting-” The death glare both Vio and Shadow gave him made him falter. “W-we should probably get some rest. After all, we could need it for whenever we switch again.” 

Time nodded. “Alright then. Lights out in fifteen minutes. First watch is-”

“Wait wait wait!” Shadow interrupted him, regretting it the moment twelve sets of eyes turned to him. “I remember what happened! There was this Dark, Dink, I guess? He told me this whole brilliant plan of his, I forgot most of the details, but he said something about a blood moon? Does that… ring a bell?”

“Sounds like my hyrule,” Wild piped up, the scared hero grinning wild before realizing what that meant for the group. “Oh no, this’ll be you guys’ first blood moon….”

“That doesn’t sound too bad-”

“Anything having to do with the moon is bad,” Time gruffed, Hyrule giving him an odd look.

“Yeah, well, monsters come back to life during the blood moon. It gets… messy, to say the least. Lots of broken weapons and all.”

“Alright then,” Warriors mocked. “Now we can go to sleep knowing that we’ll get to be dropped into a bloodbath. Hooray!”

“But I thought we had already dropped by Wild’s hyrule before Legend’s…?” Red reminded them. Blue mumbled, “I don’t think whatever demons behind the portals cares where we were last week.”

Shadow hoped that wasn’t the case.

~~~

Vio knew the moment they dropped into the field of machinery this was going to be bad. There were no monsters in sight, and Wild immediately claimed the hyrule as his. They hadn’t even been there for five minutes before a dark purple-black portal formed, a dark figure stepping out to greet them with a cynical smile.

Dick opened his arms wide, floating in the air. “Welcome, Heroes of Courage! Its good to finally meet you all, but I’m afraid that this will be the last time we will meet-”

“I challenge you to a dual!” Shadow shouted, cutting Dink off from his evil monologue. The Dark stared at him in disgust, clearly annoyed. 

“You… what?”

“I want a duel, you against me! If I win, you have to leave us alone and return everyone back to their timeline. If you win-”

“Yeah, I get it.” Dink snapped, agitated. He crossed his arms with a glare and clicked his tongue. “I’m disappointed in you, Shadow. Everyone else said that you couldn’t be trusted, yet I defended your honor. I said surely he wouldn’t betray us like you said he would. I guess I was wrong. This is for your own good.” 

At the sound of Dink’s fingers snapping, Shadow lost control of his body. An inhuman scream tore through his throat, ripping Vio’s heart from his chest. Dink’s knowing smile only widened as the shade crumbled to his knees, trying to keep himself from attacking the group. Vio watched in horror as Shadow’s form began to bubble and build, scream turning into a roar of a beast he hadn’t heard since he had pretended to be on Vaati’s side. 

Black leather wings tore from the back of his tunic, seemingly pitch black scales forming a protective layer over his skin. And he kept growing and growing and growing-

“Now, isn’t that better?” Dink soothed the black as night beast. “Don’t you want to hurt them for making me do that?”

The ruby red eyes of a ten-foot-tall black dragon washed over the group.

And Vio felt his blood run cold.

**Author's Note:**

> HA. HAHA.  
> Shadow, in the manga, is a shapeshifter, and there is a dragon in there, so I just thought... why not?  
> I had a little idea based on the Linked Universe comic (the newer one, where Dink has a dorito, and can 'control' the monsters). Like... what if Dink could control lesser dark creatures? Not as powerful as Ganon, but say a smaller creature like... Shadow....  
> So! I plan on just leaving this here and maybe working on the follow up... don't expect that anytime soon...  
> Next one will be from Vio's point of view and defiantly more Vidow.  
> Anyway! Love y'all! Be safe!  
> (Also don't forget I have a tumblr- QueenSmolChild. Come yell at me if you want!)


End file.
